Telecommunications equipment mounting racks, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,444, issued Mar. 5, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,003, issued May 26, 1998. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable that the ability of telecommunications equipment racks to withstand the dynamic loads that might be applied by an earthquake be improved to ensure that the telecommunications infrastructure is able to survive such an event. However, adding reinforcements to these known racks may interfere with equipment density, cable troughs and other cable management structures which are attached to the racks. Improvement to the reinforcement structures applied to telecommunications equipment racks to enable them to withstand strong earthquakes and other dynamic loading events while still allowing for efficient and dense terminations and cabling is desirable.